Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opto-electronic sensor, in which on a surface of a thin layer of doped semiconductor material having at least one connection contact is arranged at least one light-permeable, electrically insulating layer which, corresponding to a charge coupled transmission device, bears at least one row of electrodes which are separated from each other by gaps.